crossover 12
by Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb
Summary: it may not be 12 crossovers now, but with the sequels it will be


We enter this tale on the dawn of April 1st, and here come our heroes…well, sort of heroes…Ash, Misty and Brock. Everyone knows that all the pokemon are the real heroes, but let's just get on with the story.  
  
Brock: Hey Ash, today's April fools day, are you going to play any pranks on anyone?  
  
Ash: What's April fools day?  
  
Misty and Brock slap their foreheads the way people in Pokemon do, and fall backwards onto the ground.  
  
Ash keeps walking leaning on his arms, and his eyes shut.  
  
Ash: The only thing I know about today is that it's my birthday!*Bang* Ureeugh……  
  
After walking straight into a tree, Ash was picked up, put down and smacked on the head by a translucent something.  
Meanwhile, Misty and Brock were still lying unconscious on the ground.  
Just then, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari appeared on the ground next to them. They stood up in confusement.  
  
Sora: What…just…happened?  
  
Izzy: It appears that we have been somehow transported to yet another different universe; it's definitely not in the digital world because this small yellow rodent here isn't on the digi-thingy.  
  
TK: Why is that double chocolate-chip ice cream hanging in thin air?  
  
Everyone look up to see a double chocolate-chip ice cream hanging in mid-air.  
  
TK: And why has it just turned into a Zebra on the Internet?  
  
Sure enough, it changed into a Zebra going on the Internet.   
  
Mimi: Yuk! It looks like some sort of weird morphing creepy ice cream Internet zebra!  
  
Matt: sort of right  
  
Kari: What do you mean?  
  
Tai: She is Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb! The almighty author!  
  
Sora: Tai, how did you know that?  
  
Joe: I transmitted it into his brain and made him say it, now bow down before your god!  
  
All the digi-destined that weren't possessed knelt down and bowed their heads.  
  
Joe: Ahh…it feels so good to be an author.  
  
A glass of champagne appears in front of him, and he drinks it all in one.  
  
Ash: I thought I was the hero in this story!  
  
Pikachu: Pi-Pika? (What's that?)  
  
Brock: (To Kari, Mimi and Sora) would any of you three lovely ladies care to join me for dinner tonight?  
  
Kari, Mimi and Sora slap Brock all at once, making him unconscious in a second.  
  
Tai: Get off my girl!  
  
Matt: Get off my girl!  
  
TK: Greyhounds!  
  
All except TK: TeeeeeeeKaayyyyyy!!!!!!!  
  
TK: Sorry  
  
The Buffy music starts playing and the Buffy cast starts appearing.  
  
Xander: Doooo, do do dooooo, doo, do do doooooooo…Band! Didly didly didly didly dodododo, do-do, do do doooooooooooo pichang, pitchang, bwooooooooouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaawwwwww!!!!  
  
Everyone stares at Xander   
  
Xander: What?  
  
Joe: Shall I show you mortals my supreme powers?  
  
Willow: Okay  
  
Joe: Terra, take one step to your right please  
  
Terra takes one step to the right  
  
Joe: I wouldn't have done that if I were you!  
  
A boulder enters from the roof, greeted by Terra screaming  
  
Terra: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Splat!!*  
  
Joe: That's better. I never really liked her.  
  
Meanwhile, the morphing thingy is still hovering in the air, but everyone is ignoring it.  
  
Buffy: That's not very nice!  
  
Spike: Oh yes it is!  
  
Joe: Oh no it isn't!  
  
Spike: Oh yes it is!  
  
Kari: Are you back to yourself now, Joe?  
  
Joe: No  
  
Sora: Ah well, can't be helped  
  
Joe: April fool!  
  
Sora: April fool!  
  
Spike raises his hand and Joe and Sora rise into the air, and are pushed together. The two look hopeless for a bit, but then their eyes widen and they try to get away from each other. But soon enough, their lips join, and they fall to the ground.  
  
Joe: Urrrrrrrreeeeeeeegggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Sora:Urrrrrrrreeeeeeeegggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Spike: It is so good being the author. And I've always liked Spike. Uh-oh I need a pee………..What was that all about?  
  
Willow: What all about?  
  
Spike: Oh, nothing. It's just back then I had the strangest feeling  
  
Xander: What was it pointy?  
  
Spike: I had the strangest temptation to eat an ice cream  
  
Buffy: Yes, that's all very nice, but now you shall all bow down to your author!  
  
Everyone bows down to the almighty author.  
  
Buffy: Great! Now I can pee properly, now, where's the loo around here?  
  
A mysterious scene change occurs, and they re-appear in a small village. Behind them, a road is raging with cars, and in front of them Buffy is running through a gate. She blasts through the door and disappears into the house.  
  
Joe: What the…  
  
Meanwhile, the Futurama music is playing.  
  
Fry: Ding dong, ding ding ding dong, ding ding, ding ding, ding dong, ding dong, ding ding ding ding, ding ding ding dong, di-di-di-di-di-dong, di-ding ding dong, lalalalalalalala!!!!!!!   
  
Leela: Oh shut up Fry!  
  
Dr. Zoidberg: Yes Fry, We're on a dangerous mission.   
  
Fry: What's that then?  
  
Meanwhile, in the small town universe…  
  
Joe: …hell?   
  
Tai: I dunno. Must be her house or something, Doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb's I mean.  
  
Matt: Yah.  
  
Izzy: Yah  
  
Kari: Yah  
  
Mimi: Yah  
  
Hitler: Jah  
  
TK: Greyhounds  
  
Everyone except TK: TeeeeeeeKaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!  
  
TK: Sorry *Didle dil ding ding*   
  
TK put on a cheesy grin and almost punched himself in the chin  
  
Hitler: Ooh, Schnizer!  
  
Tai: F off you F.  
  
Hitler: Ooh, hitnar lagnooma!  
  
Hitler disappears into whichever deranged universe he came from.  
  
Spike: How come we can talk to you if you're Japanese?  
  
Tai: Bable fish  
  
Spike: Ga?  
  
Sora: For some reason some people put these fish in our ears. They translate for you.  
  
Spike: Ya. Then how come it's broad bloody daylight and I haven't evaporated yet?  
  
Spike evaporates. Last words: Oh shit I jinxed it! Hey, that rhymes! My last words rhy-  
  
Matt: Well that clears up that problem!  
  
Tai: Yah  
  
Kari: Ya-  
  
TK: Oh no, don't start that again!  
  
Meanwhile in the mysterious house that Buffy disappeared into…  
Buffy is sitting at her-well, doublechoc-chipicecreamwebzeb's really-computer she is tapping away and watching the events she has just written go on outside.  
  
Buffy: (Typing) TK: Oh no, don't start that again!  
All the people from the Futurama universe mysteriously fell out of the sky, landing next to the others in the group.  
  
Fry: What…  
  
Leela: Just…  
  
Bender: Ahh, shit, I forgot my lines!  
  
Leela: Remember them then!  
  
One of those weird animal nature reporter tv guys appeared with his filming buddies.  
  
Weird guy: Now, what we're gonna do, is try to find the almost extinct species of stupidus huminus. This particular group is called Samius Ajderianius. Nouw, this will be very dangerous, so we'll have to have a full pack of shields ready.  
  
The people enter the house and proceed upstairs, and into a room next to the one that Buffy is currently in. Or they would have, if a wall of clean clothes didn't fall on them.  
  
Weird guy: Nouw, this is why we need all these shields, you see. Do I sound a bit like buggs bunny or something?  
  
The crew are all laughing.  
  
Camera guy: No, no. But one question  
  
Weird guy: Wot's thayt?  
  
Camera + Sound guy: WOT'S UP DOC?  
  
Suddenly, the one and only Buggs bunny appears in judge costume.  
  
Buggs: Weird TV guy and pals, you are guilty of the crime of copying me. It clearly says at the start of every episode: Produced by Warner Bro's Ô. Ô! That stands for trademark don't ya know, old boy, and it now means that Warner Bro's can sue your asses off!   
  
Weird guy: This is the species we weird Australian geezers call: a bonnay.   
  
Suddenly Buggs disappears and Buffy keeeeeeeeeeeeeps typing.  
  
Buffy: (Typing) As the last of the clean clothes fell on their heads, the group of explorers proceeeeeeeeeeeded into the room. But they were greeeeeeeeeeeted only by some voodoo hamsters going boongala, boongala and dancing around a hamster food pyramid, with two hamsters on the top. Speedy the great (You may recognise from Mr. Rocky) and Tesco the teeeennny tiny eenny weeeeeeeny ickle hammie.   
  
Speedy: Squeakedy, squeakedy, squeak squeak squeak!  
  
Tesco: Squeak  
  
We apologise that no hamster translation is available at this time, please try again later.  
We apologise that no hamster translation is available at this time, please try again later.  
  
Outside, The futurama lot, digimon and pokemon lot were looking at the 'vote labour' sign in front of the house, while the buffy lot were sitting on top of the big white van.   
Meanwhile, Buffy was still typing on 'her' computer. She went down to get a snack.  
  
Buffy: Mum, can I have a piece of chocolate cake?  
  
Mum: Jenny! I told you not to go possessing people! It isn't very nice or hygienic, and it makes everything complicated!  
  
Buffy: But muuuuuuuuuuum!!!!  
  
Mum: No buts  
  
Buffy: *smuphy wumphy supid mum always telling me what to do smuphy wumphy*   
  
She goes into the bathroom and a small girl emerges, with long brown hair and weird eyes.  
  
Jenny: This better?  
  
Mum: Quiet, you!  
  
Buffy comes out of the bathroom holding her head  
  
Buffy: I think I'll go outside now.  
  
She disappears in a puff of smoke, and is replaced by Spike!  
  
Jenny: Mum, mum! I found out a way to bring Spike back to life!  
  
Mum: Okay, Spike, would you like some tea?  
  
Spike: Okay...runaway!  
  
A swarm of hamsters pours down the stairs and rushes into the garden.  
  
Jenny: The hamsters are pouring down the stairs again mum, shall I get the bucket?  
  
Mum: Don't bother  
  
Jenny: But-  
  
Mum: Quiet, you!  
  
Jenny: smumpha humpha ect… ect…  
  
IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, EMAIL ME AT: cube_borg@hotmail.com.  
  



End file.
